Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(3b-4)(b+2)$ $=3b(b+2) -4(b+2)$ Now we can multiply : $=3b^2+6b-4b-8$ Simplify: $3b^2+2b-8$